walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny Jr. (Video Game)
Kenny Jr., more commonly known as Duck, is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is the son of Katjaa and Kenny who lived in Fort Lauderdale when the apocalypse started. Loud and boisterous, what he lacks in smarts he makes up for with enthusiasm.Video Game Characters Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Florida Very little is known about Duck prior to the apocalypse except that he is from Fort Lauderdale, Florida and that his father, Kenny, considers him and his wife, Katjaa, his main priorities. He was traveling with his parents from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting relatives when the apocalypse started. While parked at a gas station, Duck was nearly eaten by an unknown man before his father savagely beat the stranger to death. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Duck is seen staying on Hershel's Farm with Lee Everett, Clementine, , , and his two parents. He is seemingly unaffected by everything that is happening. He accidentally drives a tractor over Shawn's leg, trapping him. Later, along with Clementine, he is seen watching walkers attempt to attack Shawn. A walker then grabs Duck and tries to bite him. Lee has the decision to save either Shawn or Duck. Later, along with his parents and the rest of the survivors, he is seen in a rundown drug store. He is attacked by a zombie while on the streets of Macon, Georgia. He is saved, but Larry assumes that he has been bitten and tries to kill him or throw him out. Lee must decide whether to side with Kenny or Larry. Later, he is seen at a motor inn, the Travelier Motel. In-Game Decision Shawn is seen pinned under the tractor which Duck accidentally started while walkers attempt to devour him. Duck is also attacked by the oncoming walkers. Lee will then have to decide which of the two to save. Regardless of the choice, the fence holding back the walkers will break and Shawn will be killed by walkers, influencing Hershel to kick the group off the farm. Save Duck If Lee chooses to save Duck, he punches the walker who grabbed his leg while Kenny takes him off the tractor and runs to safety. The walkers break the fence before Lee can help Shawn. Hershel is furious at the two of them for leaving his son to die and orders them to leave the farm. Kenny then offers Lee a ride to Macon. Save Shawn If Lee choose to save Shawn, Kenny manages to save Duck from the walker and runs off while Lee attempts (but ultimately fails) to save Shawn. Before he dies, Shawn tells Hershel about Lee's attempt to save him. Hershel blames Kenny for his death at which point Lee can either defend Kenny or help place the blame. Hershel warns Lee about Kenny, telling him to imagine if it were his own son. Hershel tells the group to get off his farm and Kenny offers Lee a ride to Macon. Episode 2: Starved for Help Duck continues to appear in this episode. He remains oblivious to what is going on in the world. In the beginning of the episode he is drawing with Clementine and the player has an option to feed him. If fed, the player can now feed his father, Kenny. At the dairy farm, Duck seems impatient for food and pays no attention to the matter at hand. He can be seen on the swing while his father pushes him. Right before dinner time he is seen with his mother and Clementine petting and suturing the cow. Once dinner is announced he begs his father to hurry up and hurries him to the dinner table. Once the player confronts the family for cannibalism Duck ignores the discussion and continues eating Mark's legs until his mother takes it away saying "Mom! I was eating that!", in a annoyed tone. Once Lee is knocked out and ends up in the meat locker, Kenny tells him that he believes they are using Duck as a bargaining chip so Katjaa can fix the cow and help with its delivery. It is unknown but the brothers ask one another which one to keep and another to eat and says "not enough meat," about Duck. Duck is later found being held hostage by Andrew St. John, with a shotgun to his head. His father makes a move and Duck witness's him being shot. Duck runs away when Andy looses his grip. When walking back to the motor inn, he hears something that his father said is a car. The group finds the car and Lee decides whether or not to loot it. Whatever the decision, Duck seems be in agreement with his dad about looting the car. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Duck enthusiastically offers to help Lee investigate the disappearance of part of the group's medical supplies, even if you refuse his offer. When bandits raid the Motor Inn after Lee takes back the stolen medication, walkers are attracted by the gunfire. Duck and Katjaa are tackled to the ground by one. Duck is subtly bit in his side. Katjaa tends to him for a while, believing he might possibly be cured, and asks Lee to look for water to give him. As Duck's condition continues to get worse, she eventually realizes that his death is inevitable and asks Lee to tell Kenny. Kenny, on the other hand, angrily denies that Duck is in danger until the very last moment, when he finally accepts Duck's fate. Kenny and Katjaa agree that they don't want Duck to come back as a walker, so they take him into the woods to say their goodbyes, but Katjaa can't handle the grief and commits suicide by shooting herself in the head, leaving a devastated Kenny to deal with Duck. In-Game Decision Have Lee Shoot Him (Dead) Lee will take the gun, believing that Kenny shouldn't have to put his own son down. He shoots Duck, and the duo leave the two corpses as they were in the forest. Have Kenny Shoot Him (Dead) Lee believes that Kenny should be the one to do it, being Duck's father. Kenny will shakily aim at his son, and the player can either choose to comfort him or hastily push him to shoot. Leave Him to Reanimate (Undead) Neither Lee or Kenny can bring themselves to shoot the child, and leave him to reanimate in the woods. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny Jr. has killed: *Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed By *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Walker *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Kenny (Determinant) During the attack on the Motor Inn, Duck is knocked down and bitten by a walker. Later in the episode, Katjaa realizes what has to be done. She (and Kenny, depending on Lee's choice) take(s) Duck out to the woods.The group hears a gunshot, assuming Katjaa killed Duck. If Kenny is told to go with her, you hear him cry in distress. It is revealed that, Katjaa out of extreme grief, killed herself. Lee has to choose whether to kill Duck himself or have Kenny do it- alternatively, the player can leave him there to reanimate. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *He and Clementine become good friends, similar to and in the comic series. *In a conversation with Clementine, Duck mentions Super Dinosaur, a comic written by Robert Kirkman. *He is one of the few characters with a continuing nickname: Duck. *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", players have to decide who to give food to. 95% of players choose to feed Duck, the second most out of any character, only behind Clementine. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *If Duck is given an apple while rations are given out, he will ask if there is any peanut butter to go with it. *Duck is allergic to bees, as revealed by Katjaa. *It is also revealed by Katjaa that he was not a picky eater and will eat almost anything. In fact, Katjaa mentioned that the biggest problem she had while feeding him, was to make him use a fork. *At the motel when Lee has the option of telling the group about his past, Duck is the only one not given the option. *Also, he is one of the many characters in The Walking Dead who survived for a time before reanimating. He survived a whole day without reanimating. Others include, Dale, Jim, and Allen from the comics. *Also, Duck's death is similar to Jim's from the TV series. Both were bitten during an ambush in the stomach area. Their infection caused rifts in their groups. Both were carried to safety in an RV and both died at the base of a tree. *If the player doesn't successfully convince Kenny Sr. to stop the train, Kenny will force Lee out of compartment and the train will continue. Lee returns to the car where he left the rest of the group and sees blood spatter and a smear of blood. He reluctantly continues until finding Clementine's abandoned hat. The next shot is framed by Ben's corpse, as a reanimated Duck enters from the left and attacks Lee. Lee is too horrified to fight back, and the two fall out of the open train door. This spawns a reload to the conversation with Kenny. *Duck is one of the few kids to reanimate; the others being Duane Jones (Comic Series), Rachel Greene, Susie Greene, Sophia Peletier (TV Series), Summer (TV Series), Summer (Social Game), and the Palmer Children. References Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Deceased